bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 7
Monday, 8:18 AM Michael slowly woke up and even though he knew he had to get up he lazily stayed in bed for several minutes, he didn't want to have classes today, didn't want to have to deal with the teachers, and asshole, spoiled rotten kids. But he knew he had too. He got out of bed and went and shoved Charles out of bed. "Wake up, sleeping beauty." He said with a yawn. They were watching the news for awhile. Well Charles was, all news is to Michael is bullshit propoganda. Charles asks out of the blue. "Michael, why does your girlfriend hate me?" He randomly asks. Michael shrugs and thinks to himself before replying. She doesn't really hate him, she just doesn't care for him at all. Doesn't mean she hates him. "Nicole doesn't hate you," Michael firmly replies, "she just thinks you're a psycho because you fight everyone and run that mouth of yours." Michael says, being brutually honest, even to his best friend. Michael knows that Charles is much more but that's the way he plays himself out to be in wake of recent events. Charles continues to rant on about how he actually isn't what everyone thinks of him as and Michael strongly agrees with him. "Anyways, we have to get to Galloway's." Michael checks the time on his phone. "So lets go." He insists and they leave for class. When they get there Charles takes constant criticism from the majority of the class. Mr. Galloway, being the amazing teacher that he is, roughly dismisses anything the other students throw at him. They sit down and to Michael's surprised to see Charles get hauled off to the Principals office. "Alright class, today we will recreate a scene between two revolutionary figures. Find a partner and lets get started. Shall we?" Mr. Galloway says. Michael sees Jimmy Queen at the end of the classroom. "Hey, little man," Michael says, playfully shoving him. "Lets go." He says. They start out on their assignment. "I was thinking we do the Boston Tea Party." Jimmy suggests. Michael thinks that's a great idea and he agrees to it. Then Michael notices Bradi without a partner. He raises his hand and Mr. Galloway picks him. "If Bradi needs partners Jimmy and I will take her." He noticed that Jimmy was now flush red, he was incredibly shy around Bradi, Michael noticed it last week when school began. He thought it was kind of cool but Parker wouldn't be taking too well to anyone hitting on his girl. Not that Jimmy would do something like that at all but it's best to be kept a secret. "No, it's fine. I have another plan for her." Mr. Galloway stated. He waited until Charles came in and paired them together. Bradi's reaction wasn't too appreciative of it. She only went because of force and not by choice, she'd be given an F. Bradi McGuire doesn't take F's. Michael and Jimmy continued on with their class project. Lunch Time. "So, what did Charles say to you?" Michael asked Bradi as she sat across from him, staring down at her food. Not even looking up at him before she responded. "He snapped at me, like a complete jerk." She replied. Michael thought that she made a mistake, Charles wouldn't just snap at a girl, he's a troubled kid not a bad fucking kid. He's actually great to women to that are nice to him. "Maybe you said something." Michael said, being very sensitive to one of his closest friends. Bradi was smart but she would often make big mistakes that needed a lot of fixing. "You're agreeing with him over me!?" Bradi said, storming off right before Nicole sat down right next to Michael. "What'd you do this time." She said, basically putting the blame on him. Michael turned to her. "I did absolutely nothing. What makes you think I'd do something wrong!?" He claimed. "She's mad at Charles, says that he yelled at her and you know Charles, he wouldn't do something like that unless he was completely defending himself." Michael explained the situation with Nicole and then they engaged in some romantic talk before Jimmy sat down across from Michael. This was actually unusual, Jimmy spent much of his lunch time studying in the library, to which Michael would join him and the Nerds in Grottos and Gremlins. Then he noticed something right below Jimmy's nose. "Is that blood?" Michael boldly asked. At this point Jimmy looked a little bit uneasy and would not make eye contact with Michael. He attempted to avoid making eye contact with him but Michael made it and he reluctantly looked at him. "Who did this to you?" He asked, with an unnatural seriousness in Michael's voice. "Vance, I went to the Auto Shop because I needed supplies for an Art project and he punched me in the nose." He said, his cheeks were now as red as the blood coming from his nostrils. "I'll deal with him." Was all that Michael said before he got up and started on his way to the Boys Dorm. Vance's Room, 12:36 PM Michael went up to the window and picked the lock with a hairpin he got from his sister. He took some large, silver scissors from his backpack and walked over to Vance as he slept. He started to cut at his hair. Taking a little bit off the top he held the hair in his fingers. "Nice hair, greaseball." He whispered to himself, holding the piece before letting go to the ground. He continued to cut, after getting rid of the top he disposed of the sides until he was completely bald. Michael took a step back, examining his hard work. "Damn, I could be a hair stylist." He sarcastically said to himself. He slowly crawled out the window and to the Lunch Room. When he got there he saw Jimmy and Nicole still hanging out. He walked over to their table, and Jimmy looked over at him, free of worry. "What'd you do?" He asked curiously, as he wiped the blood from his nose with a tissue. "I gave him a haircut." Michael replied as he smirked. Jimmy smiled too. Michael sat next to Nicole and she put her head on his shoulder. Shop Class Michael arrived in class and started working on a bike that him and Charles had been working on for awhile now. When they saw it it was absolutely one of the most hilarious things they've seen in awhile. Vance walked in wearing a hat praying to God that no one had seen him. He was rose red with embarrassment. Michael burst into laughter when he walked through the door. Michael bumped Charles and pointed at Vance. They both started laughing and were almost in tears. What a great day it had been. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts